So Much For Resisting Temptation
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: What is Jasper Hale to do when his dead past love appears before his eyes alive once more? Could he let this love come in between him and Alice? Oh, and his brother Edward seems to be having trouble with a human as well. SLASH! HET! DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**_**: **_I hate to say it… but I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight. …There would have been a lot more slash pairings in both of them if I did.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based off the one-shot Never by seventhSINwrath, said author knows I'm working on this story and I have her full permission to do what I will with the plotline. Hopefully she enjoys this first taste in the prologue.

I'm not going to give you a listing of the pairings, because quite frankly…that would mess with a lot of my plotline – Not even seventhSINwrath knows all I've been planning. Nor do I really plan to share.

I will not claim to be a Civil War buff, but I will state what history I do put in the story will be based off research I'll be doing in my limited time. …I think that's all I need to 'disclaim'.

Thank you to Lucifer's Advocate7 for his impromptu BETA'ing of this chapter. I think this second posting is _much_ better than the original.

* * *

"_Hey Jasper," _

_Jasper turned his head to the side to stare at the beauty next to him. The world around them seemed to be hazy in the heat of a Texan summer day, yet his best friend could be seen with such clarity it almost frightened him._

"_Yeah Harrison?" he murmured, tilting his head back to stare up at the bright cloudless sky as he watched a light breeze move the leaves of the large oak tree they had moved under to escape the midday heat. _

"_Did you ever wish you weren't ya know…human? Like a bird, I think if I could be any creature I'd be a bird." The lilting voice of the young man laying just inches from his own body seemed to slide over him like a caress; he had to close his eyes, nearly over come with the desire to return the same caress with his work-worn fingers. _

_He had been in love with his best friend for so long, it was painful, but it was a pain he would gladly suffer through to remain at his best friend's side. He knew it was wrong, or at least that was what the pastor at church said…but how could love be wrong? They were best friends, they were blood brothers – had been ever since they made the pact behind the woodshed when they were barely ten years old. How was loving Harrison as a man be any different? _

"…_I remember Mr. Taylor talkin' about those uncivilized peoples over in…India I think. He was tellin' me about something called re- reincarnation...Something about how when you die, if you're good you're reborn. When I die, I want to be reborn as a bird. A wild bird without a cage, I won't have anything holding me down." Harrison gave a small smile at the thought, laying back and looking content. Jasper couldn't help but smile, even while he was lost in thought his friend just continued with whatever thoughts came to mind._

_Things were quiet for a long moment before Harrison turned to lie on his side, his sweat soaked ebony locks stuck against sun-kissed skin even as he attempted to shake his hair free. Those eyes as bright as fresh spring grass seemed to be looking through him, like his soul was bare for Harrison to see._

"_I plan on leaving, Jasper. Once I hit my 18__th__ birthday I'm headin' up to Austin and enlisting in the army…Come with me? There's no one I would trust more to protect my back."_

"_I'll go with you Harrison. Someone has to watch your butt; you've always had such a knack for trouble."_

* * *

"Jasper, we're about to go to class. Are you up to it today?" The tall, honey haired man jerked out of his thoughts, turning sharply to stare unseeing at his wife, while he tried to pull himself out of his memories of so long ago. Looking at her high cheekbones and angelic features he couldn't help but feel guilty due to how much she resembled his secret love. While Alice was definitely shorter than Harrison had ever been, there were so many similarities he was sure the two could be superimposed over each other and there would be hardly any difference to speak of.

"Yeah. I'll just be a minute longer." He shut the laptop on the desk in front of him, even though he had been ignoring it for hours as he stared off out their bedroom window, not seeing the dreary gray and green landscape that was Forks, Washington, but was instead almost 2000 miles and 145 years in the past in his hometown of Redwood, Texas.

Harrison John Mayes and Jasper Michael Whitlock had been best friends since diapers, or at least that was what they had been told by Jasper's nanny known affectionately as 'Mama Harriet'. Very rarely would the town ever see one boy without the other. Harrison was always at the Whitlock house – Jasper's father had joked that perhaps Harrison was Jasper's twin and he and his wife just hadn't been informed until he appeared at their door one day.

They were one another's confidant, and they knew they could depend on the other no matter what the situation. Even though Jasper couldn't remember much of his human life, he could still remember Harrison at 13, with all of his ninety-five pounds on his five-and-a-half foot frame, tackling the son of the local butcher who dared to make fun of his best friend and beat the snot out of the kid.

Taking one last look out the window he mentally sighed before trying to prepare himself against another day at the crowded high school. Another day, another pointless struggle…life never threw anything unexpected at him anymore.

* * *

I don't know if Redwood is truly Jasper's hometown, I really couldn't find any information on that. I tried to pick a small town that is in reasonable distance to Austin…and that was the town I just so happened to pick.

Please read and review! Oh, and to all who do…I've set up a little mini 'contest' on reviewing that's listed on my profile. I think this mainly targets those who have read my other works but anyone is more than welcome to check it out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Author's note:** I was astounded by the amount of reviews I've received. Over 40 for just the prologue! Don't even get me started on the story alerts…wow.

This chapter is written from Jasper's POV and is rather short, the next will be done in Harry's POV and then we'll be able to move right on into the story.

I try to find a single person to dedicate a chapter to…but I couldn't decide, there were too many people I wanted to pick. So this chapter is for the amazing authoresses' excentrykemuse, Linnay, and Brea45. I love their works and I'm pleased to death they seem to enjoy mine.

See bottom for details on my 'reviewing contest' and remember this story has NOT been BETA'd, please be gentle.

* * *

It's difficult for the human mind to fully grasp the concept of time and how it is perceived in the mind of a vampire. A single moment in our eyes can seem to go on for days in that of the undead; they are able to see and process every fine detail they sense, and yet as months stretch into years, and years into decades, those small, seemingly insignificant details blur until they seem to disappear altogether. The sharp contrast between the faded and blurred memories, and the information they remember so sharply, for a human to try to understand it all…it would be maddening.

For those who have special abilities – especially those whose gifts give them insight into those around them, that concept of time changes even still. Being able to sense the emotions, the thoughts, the feelings of others even in the mind of a vampire it can be overwhelming. With over a hundred different conflicting emotions coming at him at once, it was no surprise that Jasper was struggling before their car even pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. The comforting feeling of his wife's hand slipping into his, as well as the confidant emotions she pushed towards him seemed to be enough to help him to finally be able to exit the vehicle and follow his family into the building.

The Cullen family has been living in Forks for almost a year now, having started with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett posing as sophomores while Edward and Alice struggled to pull off the appearance of freshmen. Even after so many years it was difficult to be in separate classes than Alice a majority of the time, but Jasper was slowly gaining confidence in his ability to abstain from the tantalizing blood that pumped through the veins of the building's occupants. Separating from a majority of his family, Emmett could only give an encouraging grin as they stepped into their first class that was merely another clone of the dozens of math classes they had attended before it.

Sitting in the crowded classroom with over thirty students plus a teacher was a daunting task to Jasper that only his brother Edward seemed to fully understand. He could feel the jealousy from multiple students as one girl teased her fingers up the thigh of the star quarterback, the fear of a small boy with thick prescription glasses was feeling towards the same jock. The envy, the lust, hatred, sadness, depression, haughtiness, vanity…the rare feeling of happiness; all seemed to try and drown him under the weight, one crashing over another like waves in a turbulent sea. Emmett tried pushing more calming thoughts towards his suffering brother, but even that did nothing more than ease some of the sting away for a tiny, almost insignificant moment.

Math faded chemistry, and into literature until he came to the one class that seemed to be bittersweet in his eyes; United States history. Jasper loved his country, he was loyal to its cause even as the times changed and the ideas of chivalry and the gentleman's code of honor were buried more and more under bureaucracy and power struggles of the so called elite. He gave his _life_ for his country, for his and Harrison's beliefs, but as he heard the 'history' of the Civil War repeated and skewed again and again…at times he felt that their struggles were almost not worth the price they paid.

Even after all this time, he could imagine what Harrison would say to such woeful and self-pitying thoughts. It took him years to remember Harrison and not want to die, to want to join his beloved in whatever waited for those who faded from this world. Harrison was a good man; surely he would be in heaven even with the lives he took on the battlefield. There is a difference between killing as a soldier and killing as a monster, Jasper knew that there would be no pearly gates waiting for him if he should ever perish.

"Jasper man, it's time for lunch. The bell rang five minutes ago." Emmett's heavy hand landed on Jasper's muscular shoulder and shook him out of his morose thoughts. Trying to pull himself together he picked up his bag and walked out the door, only to be met by the light of his life; Alice. The little sprite that had been in his life for so many years seemed to be the only reason he held on anymore. He loved the rest of his extended family, but Alice held a place in his heart all her own.

"There's going to be a new student today Jasper, have you heard about that yet? I haven't _seen _anything." Alice gave a light pout that barely affected her ever smiling face as she laced her fingers with her husband's, leading him in the direction of the cafeteria.

"That's all the students have been talking about today Alice, I don't think anyone has seen the new kid. Think they'll pull the attention off of us?" Emmett grinned as he stepped into the lunchroom, his eyes landing on his wife and hurrying over to her side.

"I doubt it," Jasper muttered, almost to himself as they moved through the steps of picking out the lunches that none of them would eat. Lunch was the hardest part of the day for all of them, being surrounded by practically the entire student body while they loudly talked to one another in one enclosed room. Their grating voices bouncing off the walls and against their sensitive ears was nearly deafening, it really was no wonder at all they rarely spoke in the cafeteria.

* * *

"_I heard they're like… From England or something! You think that maybe he's royalty?"_

"_Not everyone is royalty you dumbass. I bet he's got an amazin' Oh-My-God accent though."_

"_But British people have bad teeth right? What if they're gross?"_

"_No more gross than David is! Am I right or what!?"_

"_I saw him and I think his dad checking in not too long ago. He's so hot!" _

Classes passed by in agonizing slowness, in every class there were whispers of the new kid finally showing up at the school even though he had yet to be seen in any classes. Jasper didn't care that there was another human in the school, but hearing these _girls_ moon over a boy that had never even seen was just ridiculous. He couldn't help but to be curious however, the influence of over a hundred students would do that to an empath.

It wasn't until Jasper finished changing into his gym uniform with Edward that he heard the voice of this elusive transfer student for the first time. The young man had a heavy accent, one that was clearly born of spending years if not his whole life in the United Kingdom. From what Jasper could hear over the noise of the other students the new kid was already on speaking terms with the human cocker spaniel known as Mike Newton. Straightening his gym shirt one last time Jasper followed his brother into the overly lit room, only to freeze in place, causing the human behind him to accidently slam into his back.

What normally would cause an agonizing sense of bloodlust was ignored as his eyes trailed over the young man that was running laps around the gym at the Coach's command. His eyes landed on a pair of well cared for but older tennis shoes, before moving up well tanned smooth legs to tight shorts that would cause a lesser man's mouth to water. Trailing up past the young man's shirt that clearly showed the years of exercise and activity he must take part in, Jasper looked into the face that haunted his memories for over a century.

The teen's face was a beautiful heart-shape that normally would belong on the face of models, female models. Soft, petals like lips curled into a smile and were only accented by the dimple that formed in his left cheek. High and graceful cheek bones led one's eyes to the delicately arched nose that was situated between two heavenly vibrant emerald green eyes that sparked with an inner fire. This young man could be Harrison's twin; he stood out as intensely before him as Harrison always had in his daydreams.

"Hey Harry! We're going to play basketball today. You want to be on my team?" The clearly eager voice of Newton managed to clear the fog that surrounded Jasper's mind and he could only stare on as those green eyes turned towards the unworthy teen.

"Sure, although I'll admit I might not be any good," That voice was like a caress, and Jasper shuddered, almost relieved at how it sounded so different from _his_. "I haven't played the sport all that much."

Jasper moved away from the other students, choosing to sit close to Edward on the bleachers after pleading his usual case of a 'heart condition' to the Coach which prevented him from taking part in such strenuous activities; His eyes never left the teen, searching for any difference between this 'Harry' and his 'Harrison', only finding the main difference to be a scar that seemed to be a lightning bolt on the boy's forehead. Now that he had time to think, this boy couldn't be Harrison. Harrison died right in his arms; he could even still remember the feeling of his love's blood slipping between his fingers as he tried to hold the wound closed. This boy's delightful blood-scent only seemed to dirty those terrible memories in a way that nothing should.

The spark of anger ignited, growing slowly and starting to encompass Jasper from head to toe. How dare this young man take his love's appearance? No one was worthy of Harrison, especially not this whelp who shared his name. He was only pulled out of his thoughts when Edward grabbed his arms and shook him hard, looking at him in a concerned manner that was quickly being overwhelmed with an anger that wasn't his own.

"Jasper!" The vampire whispered furiously, keeping his voice low enough for it to be impossible for the humans around them to hear. "You need to leave, now. I don't know what's going on, but you're affecting the humans. They'll all hate the boy; they'll attack him if you keep this up much longer.

"I…" Jasper started, unable to form words for his turbulent thoughts.

"Now, Jasper."

He ran, barely remembering to keep his speed down at a human pace.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

Alright, the "reviewing contest", technically it has been won. Excentrymuse apparently had great fun going through my stories and making sure that she did. HOWEVER, before she did this, we already agreed to trade 'oneshots' with one another. So, I've decided to extend this contest so I can write for another lucky reviewer. Whoever reaches the position of 150th reviewer will also get a story from me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately no matter how much I wish, I just do not own Harry Potter…or Twilight.

**Author's note:** Good God…where do I start? Thank you all for your reviews! They're amazing, supportive and full of questions. Some of which I'll be addressing at the end if anyone wants to take a look. I'll also be addressing my 'review contest' which will most likely be coming to a close at the end of this. It's been a fun experiment, but most likely something I'll never do again.

Oh, a lot of people have been asking me about the 'Jasper/Harry/?' and just how the pairings are going to work. The answer is… I'm not telling! No one! Not a soul, at all. It could mean that this is a threesome piece, or it could mean I'm just trying to throw you all for a loop. You're welcome to guess which one, but I won't be telling you though until it's time.

As SeventhSINwrath suggested, this chapter is dedicated to Harry Potter. Who has been ridden more times than a bicycle for the amusement of us fanfiction lovers.

Also I lied last chapter. This one is in Jasper's POV again. Enjoy

* * *

Once he had escaped the sight of any human at the high school Jasper disappeared into the thick woods behind the well worn buildings and was off. He barely acknowledged any barriers in his path, moving over fallen logs and boulders like they were nothing but twigs and gravel. He wasn't sure how long he had been running, he could barely see clearly – even with his heightened vision and it was too difficult to focus as memory after memory passed before his eyes; all ending in fire.

* * *

_"Harrison, where have you been? I thought we agreed to meet here after your family finished lunch." Jasper spoke from where he was sitting up in the branches of an old oak tree, their tree, the one they had claimed as children so many years ago._

_"Sorry," _

_Jasper turned to look at his friend, registering immediately that was something was wrong with his blood-brother with that one word alone. The word sounded as though Harry seemed to choke on it, he could also hear a small sniffle at the end of it as well as just how exhausted his friend seemed to be. He couldn't hold back the sharp growl that escaped his lips as he took in his friend's appearance and leapt down from the tree, completely ignoring his own safety as he rushed to Harrison's side._

_"That fat son of a bitch. I'll kill him this time I swear," Jasper's calloused and sun baked hand came up to gently cup Harrison's cheek, his thumb gently touching against his friend's swollen cheek and the deep purple bruise that was quickly darkening even more. The left side of Harrison's face seemed to be one solid bruise, his eye already swelling over and only adding to his ragged appearance. One of the sleeves of his shirt was torn, or possibly was cut away, and showed more bruises littering his wrists; especially one large bruise that could be easily identified as a large human hand. _

_He had known for years that Harrison's Uncle Vernon, the owner of the only general store that could be found for miles was abusive. That monster of a man beat on his friend, beat on his wife, and hid it all under a shining veneer that was slick with oil. _

_"It's nothing Jasper," Harrison murmured, barely able to hide the wince that came from Jasper inspecting the injury._

_"Nothing?! How the hell can you call that man beating the tar out of you nothing?" Jasper yelled out, not worried at all that someone may hear them. Their special spot had been chosen for a reason, no one was around for miles. Jasper was practically shaking with rage, only realizing that his grip on Harrison was tightening as well after the smaller teen let out a small whimper. He was horrified and started to apologize immediately, only be cut off with Harrison's own desperate yelling. _

_"What does it matter Jasper? We've told your Pa and your Ma! They think I'm exaggerating and the last time I tried to tell someone other than Mama Harriett, my uncle found out and I had to stay out of school for weeks remember?! I'm nearly of age, just fucking drop it!"_

_"Harrison..."_

Jasper never forgot about that monster Harrison had to call an uncle, who tortured him in his own home for years after his parents died in a carriage accident when Harry was barely able to walk. He even remembered the man after Harrison had died and he had been changed, living under Maria's control.

It was five years after his transformation that he returned to Redwood for the first time since he originally joined up with the Confederate army up in Austin, it amazed him that so little had changed in the small town after he and Harrison had left in the middle of the night.

He stopped at his parent's home outside of town first, or at least where it had once stood before. He later learned that the Union army had gone through the town while on a raid for supplies. Since the Whitlock home was the largest in the community, it was hit first by the desperate soldiers needing supplies. His foolish father had resisted the half starved men, refusing to hand over but the most spoiled of supplies and ordered the men off his land. The soldiers had walked by the dying elderly man like he wasn't even there, grabbing anything of value they could get a hold of before burning the house to the ground...with his mother and nanny still inside. Mama Harriet had barely made it to the neighbors alive, and didn't live for very long after telling her tale.

It wasn't until after he had gone to the Dursley General Store (now renamed Redwood General Supplies) that he learned of his parents' fate, and the fate of the late owners. While the townsfolk wouldn't listen to Harrison or Jasper about Vernon's treatment of his wife and nephew, they did listen from word that came from travelers that went through town; they especially listened to one man who ranted for hours at the blacksmith's mill about how just outrageously Vernon had charged him for the most basic supplies.

Apparently the greedy bastard had been milking the town dry for years, hiking up the prices far above what was proper in any township. With that, and the local sheriff learning that his wife was having an affair with the morbidly obese man was the final straw for the people of Redwood.

The men had come for Dursley late in the evening, under the cover of darkness. Wearing grain sacks over their heads that only had holes for their eyes and mouth they dragged the man from his bed, ignoring his screaming wife and man's resistance. While Vernon was quite large, even he could not fight off half a dozen men bent on revenge. They bound his hands behind his back, and his legs together before they kicked him to the ground. The whole town could hear the man's dying screams after he was chained up behind a team of Clydesdales, and was dragged along behind the beasts until his torn flesh littered the roads and fields for miles.

After her husband's violent death Petunia Dursley and her son quickly packed up what little they could carry and disappeared from town, never to be heard from by the town again.

* * *

Jasper was pretty sure that he had passed the Canadian border awhile ago, but he couldn't be completely certain. His feet finally slowed on their own accord and he found himself standing beneath an impressive tree that seemed to stretch up into the heavens, touching the sky in a way that was almost humbling. He quickly scaled the tree, ignoring the small creatures that fled its branches once they sensed the predator close by.

He settled onto a large branch, leaning back against the trunk of the tree and ignored the thought that the rough bark had most likely torn through his designer shirt - a shirt that Alice had purchased him.

What was he going to tell her? How could he ever explain to his sweet wife his past love for another man? Jasper had never told anyone in the Cullen household about his friend, only speaking briefly of his life during the Civil War, choosing to focus what little talking he did on his life during the Vampire Wars as Maria's servant. Harrison was his secret, one he had spent so much time carefully hiding from the family...until now anyway.

Edward would have easily seen what Jasper had been thinking during gym class. He may not have completely understood what was being thought, but Jasper knew his brother well enough that he would corner him and press him for answers about the memories, and about his strong reaction towards the human boy. _Harry._ What a plain almost, insulting shadow of Harrison's brilliance. How dare this child appear in his love's form, and mutilate his strong name in such an uncaring manner? Harrison had been beautiful, even in death.

Harrison had been a brilliant soldier, rising up the ranks of the Confederate army almost as quickly as Jasper did. He could have easily become a major just like Jasper, but choose to instead serve under him as his captain, declaring that it'd be impossible for Jasper to watch his ass if he was off leading his own squad.

They had quickly built up a name for themselves, among both their allies and their enemies. Many Union soldiers feared facing Major Whitlock's men in battle; his squadron was ruthless, a well tuned fighting machine that always ended up with surprisingly low casualties.

It was surprising to even this day that his brave friend's death was so disgustingly simple. He didn't even have the honor of dying on the battle field. During the war both sides had a difficult time receiving supplies, especially food. As the war wore on, it seemed that more soldiers had to resort to being common thieves instead of tools of war. Breaking into people's homes (whether they were allies or not) and stealing what food they could get a hold of. Armies march on their stomachs after all.

* * *

_"I don't like this Jasper, its taking Daniels team far too long." Harrison whispered from where the two were situated in the brush, watching a collection of farm houses that a few of their men had gone to nearly an hour before in a desperate attempt at finding food. The men had not eaten in two days, and their rations of clean water were dangerously low as well. _

_Jasper only gave a forced sympathetic smile, he knew his friend had a hard time with the idea of breaking into innocent people's homes, disturbing their families and taking their supplies. It bothered him even more than the battle field; give Harrison a bowie knife and he could gut Yankees with ease that only came with experience, give him a confrontation with a sobbing mother and her children, and his friend fell apart. _

_"Give them ten more minutes, and we'll go check on them." Jasper whispered, his eyes never leaving the dark homes, trying to see any signs of life in the still night._

_"You said that twenty minutes ago," Harrison whispered, crawling out of their hiding spot and ignoring Jasper's harsh whispers that carried orders to return his spot. He kept close to the ground, his rifle held carefully in hand, ready to fire at a moment's notice as he got closer to the houses._

_Everything was quiet, nothing moved and nothing made a noise around any of the houses he crept up to. There were no signs of civilians, and no sign of his men; at least there hadn't been before he came to the last two houses. Jasper appeared at his side while he was deciding which way to go, his face easily displaying a cautious and almost paranoid look. It was obvious to both of them now that something was wrong. _

_They decided to split up, Jasper taking one house while Harry would check another. Harry had gone around the house completely, hearing nothing inside he nearly gave up before he heard a cry coming from the open barn. He came up along the side of the barn, stepping quietly around the strewn equipment, nearly tripping over the body of one of his men who had been pierced through the chest with a rusted pitchfork. _

_Harrison tightened his hold on his rifle, carefully pulling his knife as well to be safe before he looked into the barn; he nearly lost his stomach's contents by what he saw inside. Daniel's must have decided he had a __taste__ for something else while raiding this family's home. He had a poor girl, more child than woman pressed back against the wooden wall of a horse stall and was laughing at the child's tears as he hiked up her ragged skirts. _

_"Daniels!" Harrison snapped, aiming his gun at one of his own men as he stepped into clear view of both of the barn's occupants. "You're supposed to be gathering supplies. Leave the girl the fuck alone and get back to camp."_

_"But sir -!"_

_"Now Daniels. I don't take kindly to rapists. There's plenty of whores back at camp who will gladly spread their legs for you." _

_Harrison kept his gun trained on the angry soldier even after he pulled himself off of the girl and disappeared outside. His footsteps easily heard as he disappeared into the fields. After He was sure the man was gone Harrison lowered his rifle and sheathed his gun, approaching the still cowering and sobbing girl huddled in the corner._

_"Miss...My name is Captain Mayes. I'm very sorry for what that sorry excuse of a man tried to do to ya. Come on out now, I won't do you any harm. You're safe. I promise on my honor as a gentleman." Harrison spoke calmly, slowly approaching the girl as if she were a skittish doe. It took a few minutes, but girl eventually uncurled herself from her hiding spot and reached out towards the offered hand. Before she could even touch his fingers, the sound of shotgun blasted loudly through the small building._

_"Pa!" The girl yelled, watching in horror as Harrison's eyes widened in shock as he fell to his knees. She moved towards the fallen soldier, grabbing at his shirt and trying to press it against the heavily bleeding hole in his chest, trying desperately to stop the flow of his life force. "He saved me Pa! He saved me!"_

* * *

That was the scene Jasper came upon after hearing the gunshot. He was frozen with shock, watching as the sobbing child and her father tried to staunch the wound, the man begging for Harrison's forgiveness.

Everything from that time seemed to blur together, and yet he knew he would never forget any of it. He remembered standing there, wondering why someone was screaming until he realized it was him screaming his best friend's name. He remembered shoving the two out of his way, kneeling at Harry's side and begging his friend to hold on until they could get him to a medic. He even remembered the way Harrison looked up at him, his eyes darkening and a sad smile on his lips.

Jasper also remembered Harrison's final words, a promise to meet again, and something else he tried to say, but was never able to finish.

_"I changed my mind...Jasper. I-I don't think I want...want to be a bird. We'll find each other again someday...someday yeah? You better no-not forget me ya hear? 'Cause Jasper...Jasper...I..."_

"Jasper,"

The blond jerked out of his thoughts, staring up at his brother who was crouched on the branch in front of him. Edward had always appeared to be the emotionless one of the family; he always tried to appear so indifferent, so the sympathy on his face now was almost disturbing.

"You've been gone for hours Jasper, nearly a day. I'm trying not to press you by looking. But that new boy in class today seems to be the source of your problem. Is he a singer to you?"

"No,"

"He reminds you of someone…someone important. From when you were human?"

"..." Jasper turned his head to the side, pulling his knees up to his chest as he refused to speak.

"Come back to the house at least. We can figure out what's going on from there, talk to Carlisle. Alice is worried Jasper, so is Esme. If we need to leave Forks, we can."

After Edward offered for them to leave, Jasper was almost ready to say yes. Almost ready to pack up their lives and move from Forks, perhaps across the country, or even leave the states for awhile altogether. Yet, any thought of leaving faded as he remembered those glowing emerald green eyes.

"Let's go back."

* * *

Please read and review! And for those who want to read my continued author's notes…then please read below.

One of my readers accused me of keeping these chapters short in an attempt to garner more reviews, and I want to say that is NOT the case, at all. I'm a full time student, full time mother, and I also have a job – That adds up to not having much time to write. ALSO! Have you tried writing Jasper's POV before? I assure you it's not easy. I've wanted to write a HP/Twilight for awhile. I assure you I'm getting PLENTY of joy out of just writing this story.

My reviewing contest was upgraded to 150 reviews from December 27th, because Excentrykmuse cheats (kidding!), she won but since I promised her a story already, I didn't consider it fair. I think this contest is stemming the accusations that I'm only writing for the reviews anymore. Frankly, it's more than just the reviews. It's getting another person's opinion on a story or plot that I may not have thought up before.

**Reader Questions:**

Is Bella going to be in this story? Yes. I will say that Bella WILL be in this story, she won't be appearing for awhile though.

Is Harry going to be a wizard? No. Harry is not a wizard in this story. Although…he does have an ability that has manifested while he's still human. What it is will be revealed later.

Is Harry the reincarnation of Harrison? Yes. Harry is not a vampire and Harrison truly died in the Civil War (as you saw with this chapter).

Will Harry remember his past life? It's doubtful. Harry may have dreams of his life as Harrison, but he'll never remember completely. I can't make things too easy for Jasper.

As for the rest… all shall be revealed! Later!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately my bank accounts are empty, so I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight…Not that it would be about the money.

**Author's note:** Thank you all for your support! I feel almost silly with how much all your support and kind words touched me. This story is to the Hikaru to my Kaoru, for kicking me in the butt and being the bouncing board for so many of my ideas.

I know I said I wouldn't give anything away on pairings. But I will say right now because of a review from Von that had me laughing my butt off. No, this story is absolutely NOT in any way shape or form, in this universe or the next a Jasper/Harry/Bella.

A few people questioned who Harry's father would be…here's to hoping you like who it is.

* * *

"Dad…You and mom can't be serious right? We're really moving to this tiny little town that has its own celebration called 'Rainfest'? If that's not an advertisement to stay far..._far_ away I really don't know what is." The easy, dulcet tone of the young man in the backseat of a simple sedan was easily heard over the steady sound of rain beating against the roof and windows.

"Your mother and I chose this town for a specific reason. You know that very well Harry." His father, stepfather to be exact, peered back at his son through the rearview mirror and rolled his eyes at the familiar blackberry in those small hands. "Lily needs a place to relax and hide away when the troupe goes on its breaks, and I need a quiet place to work on my next novel. This town is especially -."

"Convenient because mum's childhood friend just happens to live here with her two younger daughters, one of which is my age and it would be just simply _wonderful_ if we could be friends." The teen ran a hand through the bird's nest he called hair and sighed lightly, forcing a smile when his father glared at him through the mirror. "I know dad, I'm trying. It's just hard to get used to being so far away from New York."

Harry James Potter was originally born in a small village in Wales, raised into his preteens in London and then moved to the United States with his parents so his mother could pursue her career as a singer, which then changed into a job in Public Relations for the 'Shining Phoenix' theater group. For the most part Harry would stay at home with his father, but it wasn't uncommon at all to see him jumping state to state and school to school as the theater group his mother preformed with traveled across the country. In recent years however, Lily Potter-Snape was starting to feel rundown. With the Shining Phoenix's building popularity it was uncommon for Lily to be up all hours of the day on the phone planning for the group's next move.

The house in Forks was an almost spur of the moment buy, Lily had been on the phone with her best friend from high school Sarah Weber and had confessed to her friend her undeniable burnout. Sarah had easily talked her friend into coming out to Washington, to take in the peaceful forests and the nearby ocean and forget about her problems for at least a few days. Lily had fallen in love with the town the moment she left Forks Municipal Airport and knew she just had to call the town home.

Lily was back on tour however, so it was up to Harry and his father Severus Snape to move the family into the recently renovated home. Harry knew this move was as much for him and his father as it was for his mother, but it was difficult leaving all his friends behind. Forks was a beautiful town, he had to admit that it had its own charm considering it was tucked just behind the Olympic National Park and surrounded by trees that easily dwarfed anything he had seen back home though. Something about the town just rubbed him wrong on an instinctual level, he just knew it wasn't his element, not that New York truly was either. He was sure he could grow into this however, just like he did back home.

"We're all making adjustments, just try to remember that." Severus Snape turned the wheel as he came to a stop in front of a simple two-story home. The house was elegant in its simplicity however, the soft tones of yellows and beiges stood out against the dark green landscape that was easy on the eyes. The house had a simple driveway where another car was already waiting; the car intended to be Harry's while he went to the local high school.

The car wasn't anything special, although from what Harry had seen while they were pulling into the area it was a lot newer than most of the cars he had seen. The car was a simple dark green 1999 ford Taurus, picked out by his parents for the high safety ratings on the roads that were infamous for being icy during the winter/rainy season here in the northwest. Harry could appreciate the car though, even though the population of Albany wasn't as high as say...NYC he still hadn't had much of an opportunity to drive himself.

"Help me get these things inside Harry. Your mother had a few of the boxes forwarded here in advance for us, but we'll have to make do with what all we have with us until the rest of the boxes arrive."

"Don't you mean that you'll have to make due? Most of these boxes are of your research for your next novel," Harry grumbled, grabbing a large box in his thin lightly muscled arms and carried it into the house.

"Keep it in mind that those are important then, don't drop anything,"

* * *

The inside of the house was just as simple and charming as the outside. The clean walls carried the same earth-tone theme throughout the house, mixing the hues of tans and greens that shown serenely next to the solid oak trim and floors.

Harry grudgingly walked through the house, not wanting to admit how pleased he was with the state of the house. Passing through the living room Harry saw that his mother had already unpacked a few items, pictures of the family graced the mantle of the fireplace; Harry learning the violin at age seven, a picture of Harry receiving an award in martial arts, as well as pictures of the whole family including a beautiful one of his parents on their wedding day with a younger Harry dressed in a suit between them.

Harry could vaguely remember their wedding day, even if he had been so young at the time. His mom and dad kept the wedding between the three of them, the minister, as well as the standard two witnesses. The couple preferred to keep the wedding personal and just between them, extenuating circumstances aside. He still kept a picture of his birth father, the man who both saved and cursed his family in one foul swoop. That picture however was normally kept safe in the trunk that resided at the foot of his bed.

James Harold Potter had been a loving husband as well as a brave and very foolish man. Once upon a time back in England the Potter family had been considered a strong lesser nobility, but due to his father Charlus' (1) squandering and outrageous debts the once prestigious name of Potter was worthless than the litter on the street. James wanted to provide the best for his family and like his father before him; he got into more debt than he could handle…and with the wrong people.

His birthfather had knowingly gone into debt to the Death Eater mafia organization, lead by the ruthless man known only to the police at the time as Voldemort. When the time came and James couldn't pay, Voldemort came into their home and personally murdered him in cold blood, Lily and Harry barely escaping with their lives.

After that horrible night Lily and Harry were quickly placed in the witness protection program for years until Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle Jr., was finally captured. During that time period Lily had accidently run into her childhood friend Severus Snape who had recognized her immediately. He managed to corner Lily into lunch and got her to explain what happened and he had been with them ever since.

Lily had been so nervous about entering a relationship with the dour man, terrified that Severus would think she was using him as a rebound attempt, but Severus easily talked her out of that ridiculous notion and by the time Harry was five they were married.

"Harry,"

Harry turned away from the collection of photos to look at his father who was leaning against the wall casually, clearly having stood there for quite some time.

"You need to go meditate before you go to class today Harry. It's been a long trip and I know you've been neglecting it." Severus admonished lightly, it was clear to all that truly knew him (being his son and wife) that he was concerned about his young son before him.

"But it's already 12:30! Why bother going to school for two and a half hours?" Harry huffed and resisted the childish urge to stomp his foot in annoyance.

"It's an attitude like that, that will make it difficult for you to catch up with your peers." Severus chuckled and only stopped his laughter to pull a linen handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his brow. "See?"

"Fine…"

"Do you need me to drive you this first time?" His father offered hesitantly, eying his new office across the hall.

"No thank you, I think I can manage."

* * *

It didn't take him long at all to come across the high school, even though it was easy to miss. Instead of one large institution the school seemed to be made up of multiple buildings; just looking at them made Harry want to kick the architect, he would bet his 'new' used car that the snow would make going from class to class a life threatening experience.

After managing to find an empty parking spot Harry slowly approached the dated building that was clearly labeled as the 'Office', trying hopelessly to delay the inevitable. Stepping inside Harry could notice the drastic temperature change immediately. Even though it was only September the temperature outside was already dropping, and Forks felt more like Siberia compared to the sauna that was the main office.

Approaching the desk in front of him Harry gave an awkward smile to the secretary, trying to overlook the huge obviously dyed red hair, the poor fitting top and jeans, as well as the slightly crooked 'Cats eye' glasses.

"Shouldn't you be in class young man?" The woman asked in a tone that left Harry wondering if she was attempting to be funny or not.

"Well, I'm trying to get there; I was hoping you could give me my schedule first. I don't want to be known as the weird kid who walked into random classrooms." Harry resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, even if his voice was clearly laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh yes! You're Harry Snape aren't you? You just moved here correct?" The woman eyed him even as she began to dig through a large pile of documents; somehow Harry just knew that by tomorrow every woman in the local cribbage club would know exactly what he looked like.

"Still Potter at the moment, ma'am; the name change hasn't gone through-."

"Here you are young man. Now as most of the day is already over…" She trailed off, looking at him knowingly but he only shrugged in response. "So you still have gym and chemistry remaining today. You didn't bring a bag with you young man?"

"No. I didn't know what to expect, plus I –."

Anything further he was about to say was cut off by the familiar sound of a man clearing their throat. Harry turned with a glare, helplessly watching as his father came forward with a familiar book-bag of his.

"Here you are Harry," Those thin lips curled into a wicked smirk. "You were in such a hurry to get here that you completely forgot your bag."

"Sorry _dad_, it won't happen again. Hopefully you didn't have to go too far out of your way for this." Harry practically growled out, his voice clearly offering retribution.

"Just remember not to do it again," Severus reached out and ruffled his hair, purposely riling him up. He looked to the secretary with a grin that almost could be considered 'sexy' if it wasn't coming from his father. "Kids these days,"

Harry didn't even bother responding to the final baiting and took the bag from his father's hands, storming out of the office before cursing and desperately trying to fix his hair.

'He's so dead,' Harry grumbled as he looked down at the papers the secretary had given him; he had his locker combinations (both regular and gym), the student handbook, some kind of checklist that looked like it was for teachers to sign, a map – that he quickly trashed, as well as his class schedule.

Potter, Harry. Class Schedule

Trigonometry

Study Hall

Literature

U.S History

Lunch Period

Latin

Gym

Chemistry

Looking about himself Harry saw the gymnasium at the far side of the school, easily seen with its bright red doors.

He was halfway across the lot when the bells started going off, signaling the end of the previous class, and the area quickly filled with bustling students that were all in a hurry to get to their next class. It seemed that some were in more of a hurry than others as one ended up slamming into his back.

"Hey! Sorry about that man, I was trying to get away from Tyler and I guess I wasn't paying that much attention as to where I was going." The guy who just kept rambling on was a tall kid, over six feet tall (much to Harry's five-and-a-half foot displeasure), with sandy blond hair that was kept up in stylish gelled spikes. The guy had a pair of washed out blue eyes that looked pretty cute with his baby face that was sure to thin out in time. "Wait, I haven't seen you around before!"

"Err…yeah," It took Harry a moment to remember what was going off after his mind wandered for a bit. "I'm Harry Potter, just moved in."

"I remember hearing that a new family moved in," The blond offered out his hand with an easy grin. "I'm Mike Newton, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Mike," Harry chuckled as he shook the blonds' hand, only realizing what he had done once the teen pulled away with a yelp.

"Good Lord man! Your hand is reaching into an oven. You sick or something?" Mike asked as he rubbed his palm against his jeans.

"Sorry about that, I guess I tend to be a little warm blooded." Harry looked away nervously, quickly stuffing both hands into his pockets. "So…I should probably go, I have to get to gym."

"Same class I'm heading to. Come on Harry, I'll introduce you to the coach and we'll see about getting you all set up for class. It'll be great; you look like you play sports. Maybe we'll have dodgeball today."

* * *

Getting situated with the coach was nothing he had experienced before. The slightly overweight balding coach had taken one look at Harry and started pressing him immediately for his life story – the one that had to do with sports anyway. Once hearing that Harry was a runner who occasionally played baseball the man seemed to be over the moon, immediately pressing for him to try out for both teams when the time came.

Harry narrowly escaped the man, but didn't manage to escape an old faded uniform being pressed into his hands, a hideous mustard and maroon that would make any model look hideous, as well as a few more documents to add to his ever growing collection. Happily the locker room didn't have many people in it and Harry was quickly out in the gym (which had a surprisingly strong scent of eggs and …tuna?), running laps with the other students that arrived ahead of the slackers.

Even as he ran about the room with Mike who was struggling to keep up with his stride, Harry kept an eye on the locker room doors as well as the students who trickled in and joined the other runners. Teens both male and female of all sizes filled the room, but it was two unearthly young men who caught his eye. The first was a lanky teen, taller than Mike (again, to Harry's growing displeasure), with deep bronze hair that was in state of unruliness that nearly rivaled Harry's own, but without the curls. He was clearly muscular, but nowhere near as much as the even taller (we're not going there…) teen behind him.

The teen…man, for it was difficult for Harry to even imagine the honey haired blond as being young enough to be in high school was beautiful. It felt almost wrong to call such a strong looking man beautiful, but handsome almost didn't seem to do him justice. The man's eyes were a brilliant topaz yellow; that for a moment bothered Harry as they seemed to be the wrong color for that face, but quickly brushed that thought away. He normally had a taste for blond haired, blue eyed men but something about those yellow eyes, they were hypnotizing.

"Hey Harry! We're going to play basketball today. You want to be on my team?" Mike's voice cut into Harry's thoughts once more, causing him to turn away from the fetching blond, turning his attention to the eager puppy next to him. Mike was cute, he couldn't deny that, but Harry had to admit he had seen cuter; that and he was pretty positive that Newton was straighter than a rail-road tie.

"Sure, although I'll admit I might not be any good," Harry shrugged, easily catching the basketball that Mike tossed to him. "I haven't played the sport all that much."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Harry. I'll watch your back if anything," Mike gave another easy grin as they were quickly joined by a few other young men, two of which were identified as Ben and Tyler.

Even though Harry managed to play decently, he couldn't deny that he was distracted by the blond man from earlier who had taken up position on the bleachers. Only once did Harry catch the man's eye, only to freeze at the obvious hatred in his eyes as he met Harry's look.

"Potter! Keep an eye on the ball!" The darker skinned young man with brown eyes and hair barked, Tyler – if Harry remembered properly. He looked at the people around him, not understanding the sudden angry looks being sent his way, and because of it he barely missed the blond man practically flying out of the room. "Get your head back into the game! We can't let Mike and Ben win something this simple."

Everyone seemed so tense for at least another twenty minutes, but once they were back in the locker rooms everything cooled down once more; Mike going so far as to throw his arm over Harry's shoulder in a friendly manner, inquiring after what class he had next.

This school was absolutely insane. Harry knew his dad was _so_ going to pay once he got home.

* * *

Over 3,000 words and an update in less than a week, you better be happy my dear readers or… Or you can go suck my big toe! Yes, my big toe, not the little one.

I know that JK made it pretty clear in interviews that Charlus was most likely **not** Harry's grandfather in the HP series, but I'm taking artistic liberties and making it so.

The winner of my review contest has been contacted, and hopefully they will respond to my PM within the next week. If not, then I will be going to the next person down on the handy list I've kept updated on my desktop.

Some readers expressed concern about some of my older stories (mainly EKNaP and MWANB-MD), to answer this, I plan on going back and working on those stories once I finish DKNTF.

Thanks for reading and please click that lovely review button.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or Twilight

**Author's note**: Thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much, and hopefully it was a good reprieve from the whole 'Angst for Jasper' situation I have going on. Although…this chapter is more 'Angst for Jasper', I can't help it…I love torturing our blond vampire. Hopefully you enjoy the conversation between Jasper and the Cullens, I'll admit I'm kind of worried about putting this out there…but I like how this chapter ends.

If for some reason you don't want to deal with the anguish without a little comedy to sooth it...Perhaps you should wait to read this chapter until I have the next out.

Remember, this story is not beta'd.

* * *

By the time Edward and Jasper returned to the Cullen home, Jasper could tell the rest of the family was already home and assembled in the living room before he even approached the driveway. Vampires could always tell another vampire was near just by scent alone; while to another vampire they didn't have the 'sickly' sweetness the shapeshifters have been known to describe, but their scent was so completely different from humans, if there were no other identifiers, scent would be enough. He could remember a time when another vampire's scent would have venom pooling in his mouth and the urge to attack was nearly overwhelming.

Vampires were territorial creatures by nature, ruled by instinct. Something about the Cullen coven-family was different though. They were exactly that, a family. Sure they had their arguments and minor battles, but what family didn't? Carlisle did not rule the family with an iron fist as he had seen in so many coven leaders. Perhaps it was the animal blood that made the difference along with their attempts to mingle in with human society.

Jasper was pretty sure he was avoiding thinking about what would go on in the living room once he was inside, not just for his mind reading brother, but his own sanity. How was he going to explain to the family about Harrison? How could he face his wife and tell her the secret he had kept close to his heart for all these years? He had been so careful for decades when thinking about Harrison, only doing so when he knew none were close enough to hear him in anyway. There were times when he would be able to go years without thinking about his emerald-eyed love, and then one day out of the blue…like that day, those thoughts would come rushing back and overwhelm him.

He walked up the front steps, catching the front door before it completely closed behind Edward and stepped cautiously into the room, watching the family pretend to do other activities while watching him. Edward had already claimed the bay window, stretching out on the sun-warmed seat and ignoring the sun's affect on his stone hard skin. Rosalie was curled up elegantly at one end of the couch with a wood file (serving as a nail file) in one hand and a fashion magazine in another while Emmett sat at her feet, staring at the TV but not truly seeing the images in front of him. Esme was sitting on the couch as well, only at the edge of her seat with an empty spot next to her that was clearly for her husband.

That left Alice…dear Alice sitting alone on the loveseat they've always shared, and shared similar seats for over the past fifty years. Alice had a smile on her beautiful lips, but it didn't reach her eyes like it always did, there was an underlying frown that was difficult to see. Jasper didn't need his empathy to tell him that she was worried, worried about him. He couldn't lift his eyes to meet hers as he trudged (or trudged as well as a vampire could manage) towards his usual seat, only to be stopped by Carlisle's hand landing on his shoulder as the man came up behind him.

"Jasper, son. I think it's safe to say that we should talk." Carlisle's tone and grip were gentle, but there was such strength in that voice that reflected just how strong the compassionate sire of the family really was. His adoptive father was a man that people could rely on during any situation; he was much more of a parent than his 'Pa' ever was. Jasper knew his birth-father loved him, but the man had been so cold in so many situations. He was the powerful landowner that many believed him to be, and that did not leave much room for a family man.

"I understand," Jasper stepped away from his coven leader, and moved to sit at his wife's side all while doing the best not to shrink under their stares and overwhelming emotions. Where was the major that had led so many men into battle? Where was the ruthless vampire who would cut down newborns with ease once they had outlived their usefulness? He had no idea, but he could use him right about now.

"Jasper, I understand this situation may be uncomfortable for you, but I need you answer this honestly." Carlisle seemed to search for words, pausing before looking to his oldest son. "Is this boy your singer? I know your control has been improving by leaps and bounds but…"

"No, it's not like that Carlisle," Jasper stared down at his hands, taking this important time to observe how scarred they had become in his entire life, before and after death. "When I was younger, before I turned into a vampire…I had a friend named Harrison Mayes. He was the best friend a guy could ever want, and that _boy_ looked to be almost his exact copy."

"Maybe this boy is a descendent of Harrison's?" Esme offered softly, her hand moving to grip her husband's once he sat down next to her. "Their names are very similar as well. I know it's not uncommon for names to be carried down through family lines. Perhaps Harry's mother decided to name him after Harrison?"

"No," Jasper closed his eyes and swallowed the venom that formed in his mouth at the thought of Harrison having sex with a woman, or anyone for that matter. "He died before he was ever married."

"Well the kid is obviously human. I saw him walking out of the same classroom that Rosie was in when I went to pick her up. I heard his heart beat. There's no way he's a vampire or anything." Emmett offered, for once willing to turn off the television and focusing on the conversation.

"I know that Harrison never became a vampire, I buried him myself after he died." Jasper tried not to wince when Alice leaned into him in an attempt to comfort him, but couldn't deny his wanting to pull her closer as he tried to remember that night; Time and the fact that he wanted to forget that horrible night made everything a blur. Jasper could remember the numbness that encased him when he realized that Harrison's body was growing cold, the horror that came with seeing his hands soaked in Harrison's blood as he closed the lids that covered those glorious green eyes one last time. He knew he had ignored the man and his daughter, picking up the lifeless shell that housed his best friend's soul. He couldn't remember how far he walked through the night, moving on and on until his feet could carry him no longer.

Jasper had worked in complete silence, his body moving as though it was a machine as it carefully laid the body of his friend beneath the protective branches of an Elder tree(1). Once he was sure Harrison's body was laid out as comfortably as possible, he had moved about collecting dead branches of trees and tinder to create Harrison's final resting place. After Harrison had first talked about reincarnation, he had been fascinated with the practices of religions that were not their own. It was in secret that Harry had told his friend that he wanted to be cremated when he died, a belief that was not practiced, let alone spoken of in their area(2).

Jasper wasn't sure how long he had stood next to the pyre, watching with deadened eyes as his love's body returned to that which it came. He wasn't very sure either of how long he wandered through the countryside before he 'borrowed' a horse from an inattentive farmer, nor did he remember how much time went by in between Harrison's death and being found by Maria.

"Well I don't care about some no-name human. I am **not** moving again just because Jasper can't control himself around him. Get rid of the little freak first." Rosalie's voice cut into Jasper's musings, the word freak causing Jasper's hackles to rise and he was not able to prevent a growl from escaping his lips.

"Name calling is uncalled for Rosalie, especially when we don't even know the child," Esme chided quietly, a disapproving frown on her face for all to see.

"Something isn't right about that human child. I don't even think _it_ is human." Rosalie couldn't, and didn't fight the cat-like hiss that escaped her lips. Jasper stared at her for a long moment, his glare softening into a questioning glance as he studied his 'twin', both her emotions and body language. The way she curled up into the side of the couch, the fierce look in her eyes…she reminded him of a cat feeling threatened and cornered. It was almost like – like Rosalie was frightened.

Jasper wasn't sure whose mind Edward was reading (his or Rosalie's) but he could almost feel it when the shorter man choked.

"You can't be serious,"

It wasn't even a question. The disbelief was rolling off Edward in waves and mixing with the confusion of the others in the room.

"You're afraid of a little human boy. A _human_ boy that is not even a foot taller than Alice?" Edward questioned, a half-smile half-smirk starting to grace his lips and the 'teen' had to move to dodge the vase Rosalie threw at him while ignoring the insulted _'Hey!' _that came from Alice.

"Come on man, don't antagonize her Eddy," Emmett moved behind the couch and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, whether it was in an attempt to comfort her or to hold her back, they weren't sure.

"Why would you think the boy isn't human?" Carlisle seemed to be the calmest of the bunch, stroking the back of his wife's hand as she studied the hole in the wall, left by the vase, in clear distress.

"Because...he felt so different," Edward finally spoke when it became apparent that Rosalie refused to speak further. "Something about him seemed wrong. He's so much hotter, temperature wise, then a human should be…It was like sitting next to an open oven when you had to sit next to him, wasn't it Rosalie? His scent was appealing, but there's something underneath it. Like…fire. "

Rosalie could only nod once Edward finished speaking, refusing to look at any of her family members and chose to stare out the window. The rest of the family seemed unable to handle looking at each other as well, puzzling over the enigma that was Harry Potter. If this boy was really like Rosalie claimed, it's obvious why the statuesque blonde was so bothered by his presence; there are few things in the world that could ever harm a vampire, but fire is the most well known killer of vampires in the world.

"Perhaps, just in case, it would be best if we avoid this boy. No matter the reason we cannot let our secret get out, we all know what will happen if that occurs," Carlisle gave his decree as he looked over his family. "I think it would be best if we went for a hunt, it has been a few days and we should be prepared. Just as a precaution in case something occurs."

* * *

Normally when running through the deep woods of the Olympic National Park was a relaxing experience for the Jasper Hale; He ran as far as he could from the delectable scent of human blood, choosing to forsake its delights for that of the coarse taste of animal blood. Once the family had reached the park they had split into their usual groupings; Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward going off on his own.

Jasper couldn't deny those knowing looks Edward had sent him throughout the car ride, as well as the confusion and unease that Jasper could almost taste from his bronze-haired sibling. He was fairly positive that Edward knew about Jasper's feelings for Harrison, or at least suspected. He couldn't help but to be touched by the mind-reader's consideration for his privacy, the man knowing that Jasper would prefer to air his dirty laundry to Alice in privacy.

"Jasper..?" Alice spoke up hesitantly as she came to her husband's side, carefully wiping the deer blood from her lips as she looked up at the much taller man. "I know there's something bothering you Jasper. I-I can understand why you kept Harrison a secret from us, me…we all have things we just want to keep private. But, please know I'm more than willing to listen to whatever you have to say Jasper."

The honey-haired man couldn't help the small smile that escaped his lips, even if it quickly turned into a grimace of pain. He had grown to love these private moments with Alice, when she would keep her spirit but freely talk to him like she never did with the rest of the family. He knew so many people likened his wife to a child, taking her lack of memories of her human life as innocence…but Jasper knew that was his wife's burden as well.

"There is more to the story," Jasper finally whispered after a minute, one that seemed to go on for decades in the minds of both vampires. He turned away from his wife, facing a deer path and scenting the beasts that were at least a mile away now. "I-I was in love with him. I know it was wrong, wrong in that time…and keeping it a secret from you, but I loved him."

Alice remained silent for a long moment, and Jasper wasn't sure if she was oblivious to his nervousness or not. He couldn't help but glance at her out of the corner of his eye as she took an unnecessary breath of air and finally spoke.

"Were you two…lovers?"

"No," Jasper shook his head, knowing if he had the ability that he would be blushing. "He never knew how I felt…I once saw him kiss one of the girls from town; I couldn't tell him after that. I didn't want to risk our friendship."

"I wouldn't be angry if you had been lovers, Jasper," Alice came up behind her husband and wrapped those thin dancer's arms around his lithe waist. "You deserved, do deserve happiness Jasper."

Jasper was sure he choked at those words, remaining quiet as his wife continued.

"Besides, if Harry is half as cute as Harrison, I can understand the appeal." Alice giggled, even as Jasper turned his head to give her a half-hearted glare.

"Harrison was nothing like that boy. No…maybe. I'm not sure anymore."

"Maybe, just maybe we shouldn't do what Carlisle says." Alice released him from her hold and leaned up to kiss his smooth cheek. "Perhaps we should get close to Harry. That'll help you see the differences between him and Harrison."

"I won't stop loving you Alice," Jasper choked once more, his voice coming out as a near sob. "You're my wife."

"I know you won't ever stop loving me Jasper," Alice slid her arms around her husband's neck as he bent down to press his lips against hers. "I'll always love you too, no matter what."

Jasper couldn't help but wrap his wife in a bone-crushing hug and burying his head against her tiny shoulder. He could easily admit to himself that if he was human there would be more than just a few tears in his eyes. For the first time in decades, Jasper sent a prayer to a God he wasn't sure he believed in.

* * *

I feel so mean! I swear I nearly choked at writing this final scene. I'm so sorry Jasper, I must torture you for a little while longer. – Hopefully I didn't make Alice come off as too OOC.

I'm also worried I painted Rosalie in a bad light this chapter. I _like_ Rosalie, I really do. She has this 'Momma Bear' thing going for her.

P.S: I really like all the guesses everyone seems to have on the pairings. *Evil grin* Again, I am not going to confess to this story being a threesome or not. It would spoil far too much of the story…and I just enjoy being mean.

1) The Elder tree is a Celtic symbol of death, renewal, rebirth and transformation.

2) The practice of cremation was not practiced in the United States until the mid to late 1800's.

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. The Dreaded Author's Note

Hello my dear readers,

Unfortunately this author's note (like the many we've seen from other author's) is nothing that any of us want to see. I've decided to discontinue this piece due to a number of reasons, including life constraints and the dimming interest I hold for the Twilight series. I tried to revive my interest multiple times, but most likely just ended up causing more harm in the end.

Do not lose faith however! Even if I'm abandoning this story, I do intend for it to live on. I approached SeventhSINwrath the writer of the oneshot that served as inspiration for this story and asked her if she would like to continue the story in my stead. Happily she accepted.

From what she's told me it'll be a little bit before she picks up the piece, and I'm sure she'll make some changes to the storyline to fit her own muse. Don't fret however, she's a wonderful writer and I think she'll do exceptionally well, most likely even better than me.

I do plan to write a few more Twilight/HP stories in the future, oneshots that won't threaten to take years to complete. I've started a Riley/Harry story in response to Excentrykemuse's challenge listed on her profile, hopefully that will help compensate for things.

Love,

Deb

P.s: This author's note will be removed within the week, and instead be posted on my profile.


End file.
